


Training with the Champion of Sinnoh

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Cynthia herself has agreed to train you in the art of Pokémon battles. During her first lesson, you get a little more than you initially bargained for...
Relationships: Shirona | Cynthia/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Training with the Champion of Sinnoh

A pit swells within your stomach as you wait at the designated meeting place. Cynthia is the current champion of Sinnoh, and she has granted you the opportunity to learn for her. You, a complete nobody. The fear of making a fool of yourself remains firmly planted in the forefront of your mind, and the temptation to bolt is almost overwhelming. 

A hand plants itself on your shoulder, causing you to flinch. An effeminate giggle echoes in your ears, and a lump catches in your throat. Cynthia has you in her grip, and she smiles warmly at you. “Hey, nice to see you again.” She says sweetly, and you struggle to form a response. Her warm smile quickly shifts to a look of amusement, and fortunately for you, this is likely not the first time someone has reacted in such a way. 

“Meowth got your tongue?” She asks teasingly, and instead of responding, you merely nod. “Well, we don't have to talk just yet. Come on, let's head to route 205 to start.” She explains, letting go of your shoulder and walking away. Your eyes rest on her posterior, mesmerized by how she shakes it ever so lightly with each step. She begins to get further away, and you jog slightly to catch up. “Mind out of the gutter.” You remind yourself, she is to be your teacher after all.

In short order, you arrive at Route 205 with Cynthia. A shuffle in the nearby grass grabs your attention. Cynthia also glances towards it, and a sly smile crosses her lips. “An excellent opportunity to show me what I'm working with.” She explains, giving your back a slight push. 

You stumble forward ever so slightly, quickly recovering your footing. With confidence, you grab the Pokéball containing your trusty Luxio. Nervousness begins to creep in once more, and you're very aware of Cynthia's eyes fixated on you. Taking a gulp of air to calm yourself, you close the distance to the rustling grass. You're barely five steps away, when an overly energetic Pachirisu darts from the safety of the grass. You have no time to think, and react on instinct.

“Luxio!” You call, throwing the ball containing your chosen Pokémon. Luxio is released, letting out a threatening cry as he is set loose. His gaze rests firmly on the over-active Pachirisu, which freezes for a moment in fear. Taking the chance to capitalize, you know exactly what to do. “Bite!” You command, and Luxio moves lightning fast in response. 

He knows exactly where to aim for maximum damage, sinking his fangs into the unprepared Pachirisu's neck. That's all it takes for the Pokémon's consciousness to fade, and victory is secured. You can't help but grin with pride at the result, surely Cynthia will be at least a little impressed? Recalling your Luxio, you turn to look at your teacher. 

She looks unimpressed, and gives you a thumbs down. “Two out of ten.” She says in all seriousness, and you quickly fall down from your victory high. You look straight to the ground, trying to think how exactly you could have scored so low. Were you too relentless? Should you have given the Pachirisu more of a chance? D-does Cynthia just plain not like you? So many possibilities, and the only one who can reveal the truth is Cynthia herself. 

You look up to her, defeat managing to etch itself behind your eyes. “Oh, don't give me that look.” She says softly, closing the gap between the two of you. In an overly friendly manner, she suddenly has your head locked in her arm. Your face is practically forced against her breasts, and you swear your heart skips several beats. It gets harder to think straight, with blood rushing to places it ought not. “We're going to improve that score to ten out of ten!” She announces with enthusiasm, and with every word, her breasts jiggle. You desperately try to look elsewhere, but really, what can you do in such circumstances?

Your dilemma is swiftly over, and she lets you go. You take several deep, calming breaths. While this manages to clear your head, your second head refuses to go down. “So, what did you do wrong?” Cynthia asks. That's what you would like to know as well! “I don't know.” You answer honestly. “Your release technique was sloppy and rushed. You gave commands adequately, but a little rushed. To surmise: You're boring to watch.” She lists her criticisms in a soothing tone, clearly not wanting to hurt your feelings. 

“S-so my battling was fine?” You ask nervously. Cynthia gives you a warm smile, and simply nods. Her smile is infectious, and you find yourself smiling along with her. The champion of Sinnoh herself thinks you battle just fine, that's a win in anyone's book. “So! First thing's first.” Cynthia begins, pointing at you with purpose. “Let's fix that stance.” She says with glee. You can't help but be confused.

“Stand here, as if you were about to send out a Pokémon.” She instructs, pointing to the ground mere inches from her. You do as told, standing in place. Your cock twitches at being so close to Cynthia again, and you silently pray she will not notice. Your shorts are pretty loose, maybe you'll get lucky? 

Grabbing Luxio's Pokéball again, you move as if you're about to throw it. “Ah, there's one problem.” Cynthia says immediately, and she squats down. Desperately, you try to ignore the myriad of dirty thoughts that flood your mind. “You move your legs so haphazardly. You only need to move your left forward, and that should do.” She explains, and your body stiffens as her hand connects with your left calf. Gently, she encourages you to move your leg forward. Of course you do, planting your left foot forward. 

“Much better, now. Make sure you keep your muscles nice and tight, really plant yourself still.” She says. A flash of fear strikes you, as you definitely feel her hand making it's way further up your leg. “I-I got it!” You attempt to reassure her, but she's having none of it. “Just making sure you're tensing.” She almost sings, and she gives your muscles light squeezes every inch or so. You can feel your face redden as her hand feels up your hamstring. 

“That's a lot more tense than I expected, are you okay?” She asks innocently, looking up to your face. Unfortunately, you can't bring yourself to look her in the eye right now. Silently, you hope your ordeal will pass. 

“I see!” She suddenly exclaims with glee, and her hand releases its grip on your muscle. “No need to be embarrassed you know, I'm actually rather flattered.” She coos. You bite your lower lip to suppress a grunt as you feel her hand once more, though this time it gentle pokes at the tip of your cock. 

As quickly as she started toying with you, she stops. She is soon standing back up, smiling down at you. “It's apparent you're a little too stressed to take my lessons to heart, right?” She asks, and you feel you have no choice but to agree. Stroking her chin as if in thought, she comes up with an elegant solution. “Then, I suggest we head back to Eterna city for a short break.” She shares her plan with a wink, grabbing you by the hand. With no objections, she swiftly leads you back into town. 

In short order, you're standing in front of what seems to be an ordinary home. “I bet you're thinking this is just a normal house, right?” Cynthia asks, and you're about to ask how she knew that. “Because it kind of is!” She declares, cutting off any chance to speak. Producing a laminated card, she presses it against a small metal strip below the entrance's handle. It briefly flashes green, allowing her to push the door open. 

“Bedroom is on the right.” She instructs as you enter, keeping the door held open in such a way that you must push against her body. It does little to remedy your burning desire. As soon as you're inside, you head towards the door on your right, not even taking a moment to examine the house. You enter the bedroom, and stare in awe at the size of the bed. It takes up almost half of the room, and the sheets are a dark red colour. 

Before you can quite process everything, Cynthia's arms are wrapped around you, and her breasts push against your back. “I'm going to get changed, be a good boy and get yourself ready.” She whispers huskily into your ear, each word caressing your skin with her breath. 

Her arms release you, and she giggles like a school girl as she leaves, closing the door as she does. Left alone, your brain works in overdrive to figure out what to do. “She clearly wants to have sex, let's get naked!” The horny part of you decrees, and the small nagging of your anxieties are not enough to overpower the thought of bedding the sexy champion. 

Mind made up, you quickly strip out of your clothes, letting them fall haphazardly to the floor. Now naked, and only a little self-conscious, you get into bed. You lie atop of the covers, and debate what type of position you should wait in. You turn and flop countless times, before settling on a classic. Both your legs are spread apart, and your raging erection is on full display to whoever enters the room next. 

A few minutes pass, and you maintain the pose all the while. The handle clicks, and opens to reveal Cynthia. You can hardly believe your eyes, as she stands there wearing little more than string. It should be impossible to pull your eyes away from her barely obscured nipples, yet they gladly wander down towards her nether region. Her entrance is a little more covered than her nipples, a small strip of black cloth hiding it from view. More than a few tufts of pubic hair stick out from behind it, only enhancing her allure. 

“My, my; you know what you want hmm?” She asks playfully, and you notice she is looking at your most intimate area in kind. Without any further words, she closes the distance to the bed. She is promptly lying beside you, her hand immediately rests on your thigh. “It's so nice to know I can still get you younger guys fired up.” She purrs, and her hand crawls teasingly closer to your cock. 

Cynthia wraps her hand around your twitching cock, and slides her hand down its length. A grunt escapes you, and the pleasure is simply too much. Your balls tense up, and release, causing you to fire several hot loads into the air. What goes up, must come down, and your seed coats your cock as well as Cynthia's hand. You manage to hold back a whimper. “Sorry, sorry, sorry.” You repeatedly apologize, only stopping when Cynthia chuckles. 

“Ah, did I tease you too much? Not to worry, the vigour of youth means we just have to wait a little.” She explains, releasing your cock from her grasp. Already the blood starts to flow back to your cock, as she makes a show of licking up your cum from her hand. “Delicious.” She praises after savouring the last drop. Her gaze looks back at your half-erect cock, and hums. 

“What to do in the meantime.” She ponders aloud. No prizes for guessing what she already has planned. “I know!” She declares, and her hands grab her string-like panties. With a little repositioning, she removes the garment, throwing it off to the side. “Slide down a little, so your head lies on the pillow.” She instructs you, and you see no reason to argue. 

Once in your new position, she moves herself. You get an eyeful of her mature pussy, as she throws her knee to the other side of your head. She arches herself forward, resting her hands against the wall. “Do you know what I want you to do?” She asks, and you notice her groin is already beginning to moisten. “I can guess, b-but I've never really done this.” You inform her. 

You're taken by surprise when she answers you with a movement. Her weight rests upon you, and your mouth connects with her lower lips. “Just do what feel natural!” She declares merrily, and whilst you doubt you'll be excellent, she doesn't seem to care. 

You start with what feels the most natural way to progress, opening your mouth and allowing the tip of your tongue to flick across her folds. She twitches in response to your initial touch, and you gain a little courage. You move your hands from your sides, and grab her shapely butt-cheeks with no intention of letting go. Gently, you probe her further with your tongue, slipping it between her folds. “Oh-ho, in a rush I see.” She purrs in delight, only encouraging you further. 

Not wanting to delve too deep inside, you push no further once half your tongue is inside. Slowly to start, you pump your tongue in and out of her, earning appreciative moans as you take in her taste. One of her hands finds itself on the back of your head, lightly pulling your hair. Taking it as a sign to speed up, you increase your pace. No longer do you savour how she tastes, focusing only on fucking her hole with your tongue. 

It soon proves too much, and she bucks her hips wildly, rubbing her pussy almost violently against you. Inside her, she tightens up, shaking wildly around your embedded tongue. A few heavy moans punctuate her heavy breathing as she squirts femcum over your face. Closing your eyes, you withdraw your tongue from her, and wait for her orgasm to subside. 

The seconds it passes, she dismounts your face. She lies beside you, waiting to catch her breath. “S-see, always follow your heart. An important lesson!” She says with a chuckle. “My, my; it also did the trick.” She says with lust, her eyes staring at your crotch once more. You were so focused on pleasuring her, you failed to notice your cock growing erect once more. Cynthia wastes little time, moving to mount you for the second time. This time, she straddles your cock instead of your face, and you involuntarily twitch in anticipation. 

Her hand gently rests against your shaft, and she lifts herself from her sitting position. Her entrance hovers directly above your tip, and you desperately want to penetrate her. She offers a quick wink, before her warm and willing entrance takes the tip of your cock inside her. A gasp escapes from you, as she slowly takes you inch by inch. Her inner walls are tight, though they give way to your length. In no time at all, she has your length fully embedded within her. 

“Ngh, it's been too long.” She says with a heavy pant, closing her eyes as she adjusts to your size. “S-so tight.” You manage to comment yourself, unsure how she managed to fit you inside. A nervous laugh leaves her, and she looks directly into your eyes. “Flatterer, I'm going to start moving now.” She warns. Not a second later, and she slowly lifts herself off your cock. 

Only your tip remains inside, and the sudden lack of any confines only makes you more aware of how delightfully tight she is. Thankfully you do not have to rely on memory for long, as her tight depths devour you again. Soft grunts and moans echo from both of you as she sets a slow, yet steady pace of bouncing on your cock. 

You feel the rising sensation of another imminent orgasm, and you warn Cynthia of your coming climax. “Just. Hold a. Little longer.” She manages to say, despite her heavy panting. You grit your teeth, and curl your toes, doing everything within your power to stave off your end. With no warning, Cynthia rapidly increases her pace, riding you hard and rough. The sudden change is too much to bear, and you let out a grunt of pleasure as your cock fires three thick loads deep inside her. 

She bounces up and down your cock several more times, before her walls quiver and shake around you. Unable to keep silent, she let's loose an unbridled moan as she endures her own orgasm. The moment it subsides, she allows herself to fall forward. Her head rests on your chest, and her breathing remains heavy. “Mhm, good boy.” She says dreamily.

After a moment, she shifts her hips just enough for you to slide out of her. Your cock is already softening, and covered in your combined fluids. You're definitely going to need a shower at some point. “And I was worried how to motivate you.” Cynthia begins, slowly shifting her body so her face is inches from your own. Her breasts push into your chest, and her arms wrap around you in an embrace. 

“T-this is going to happen often?” You ask, more than a little taken aback. She pouts adorably. “Unless you don't want to...” She says dejectedly. You're quick to tell her you're more than happy to do this again. Her smile returns easily, before she rolls to your side. She keeps you wrapped in her arms, and you find yourself locking her in your own. The pair of you lie there, finding bliss in each-others' embrace.

Minutes pass easily, and a yawn escapes Cynthia. It's a little early in the day to be tired, but you keep your mouth shut. “I'm not as energetic as I used to be it seems.” She jokes, closing her eyes. “It's been a long time since someone so young has been interested in me, you know.” She says, her volume getting quieter with every-word. You don't quite believe that, but before you can reply; her breathing slows to a crawl.

With Cynthia asleep in your arms, you close your eyes in turn. Your mind drifts over a cavalcade of thoughts, always centring on the woman in your arms. How much more are you going to do with Cynthia in the future? Will every lesson be paused for sex? How will people react if they learn she's sleeping with her protégé ? Are you too young to be sleeping with her? Will she have to forfeit her title if your relationship is found out?

Mostly troubling questions, but all things you can deal with when Cynthia is awake. Knowing she'll guide you as best she can, you soon drift into a dreamless slumber...


End file.
